


Wake Up and Notice [podfic]

by aethel



Series: Bandom Big Bang contributions [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2017, Genderswap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by cimoreneEveryone just stared at everyone else for a second until Mikey mumbled, "Everyone turned into a girl except you last night, so I guess now there won't be anyone to kill spiders."





	Wake Up and Notice [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake Up and Notice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41011) by [cimorene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene). 



> made for Bandom Big Bang. check out darkrosaleen's awesome complement fanmix!

cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q3n9t0vyiamhdzk/wakeUpAndNoticeFinal.zip?dl=0) | [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o6zs5cbm34xblxf/wakeUpAndNoticeFinal.zip)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ajqt8b50udk7epr/Wake%20Up%20and%20Notice.m4b?dl=0)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 118 MB | **M4B:** 71 MB 



## Duration

  * 2 hours 9 minutes 



## Music

  * "Rebel Girl" by Bikini Kill 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tear that Cherry Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338307) by [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen)




End file.
